


Cockblocked, by George.

by Bunnywest



Series: Bunny's Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles has very strong feelings about Star  Wars.So does Peter.





	Cockblocked, by George.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw that tiny instagram clip where Ian Bohen was sneaking a hip flask into the latest Star Wars movie, and this was the result.  
> You brought this on yourself, Bobo.  
> Also, it kiinda ties on with the anonymous prompt I got which was  
> "Ok but Stiles confusing Peter with some pop culture references or memes and such"  
> Because Peter's just completely missed the whole Star Wars phenomenon, somehow.

 

Stiles has very strong feelings about Star Wars

He has all the movies on a thumb drive, and he carries it everywhere.

He’ll hold forth for hours about the order in which they should be watched.

His keychain sports a tiny Death Star.

And he has an elegant line of script running along his collarbone that says simply _Han shot first._

The first time Peter saw it, he was nibbling his way down Stiles’ neck, intent on finally luring his young boyfriend to bed. They’d been dating for a month, slowly edging towards the bedroom, and tonight, Peter had _plans._

He was shamelessly rutting against Stiles as they made out, and Stiles was responding in kind, making all sorts of needy sounds. Peter was quietly confident that he'd be bedding the young man tonight, and he couldn't wait.

He pulled down the collar of Stiles' shirt to kiss a little further, and was surprised to see ink there.

“Interesting phrase, what does it mean?” he asked, inadvertently revealing the depths of his ignorance.

Stiles sat up suddenly, eyes wide. “You mean, you don’t know? Peter, please, tell me you’ve seen Star Wars?”

Peter had to admit that while he may have seen the original film, he didn’t really remember anything about it.

That led to Stiles going off on a long, complex explanation about a galaxy far far away, and him insisting that Peter watch the original film, _right then and there_ , all thoughts of sex swept aside in the excitement of introducing Peter to his favorite thing ever.

Peter didn’t get to take Stiles to bed that night, because Stiles fell asleep in his lap halfway through The Empire Strikes Back.  

It was the first time Peter was cock blocked by George Lucas, but it wasn’t the last.

Peter also has strong feelings about Star Wars, but they are not the same strong feelings that Stiles has.

 

* * *

 

 

“Peter! Hurry up, we need to get there early!” Stiles calls from the bathroom where he’s attempting to tame his hair.

Peter rolls his eyes, muttering “Can’t keep the wookie waiting, can we?”

Aloud, he replies “Just getting my jacket, sweetheart. And it doesn’t start for two hours.”

Stiles comes out of the bathroom saying “But Peter, _Star Wars!_  You know we have to get there early. It’s the premiere, and we need to get a good seat.”

“You know, if we wait a week, it’s be a lot less crowded” Peter points out, in an idle attempt to get out of going to a theater packed with rabid Star Wars fans.

Stiles turns to face him, looking horrified at the very idea.

“If we wait, it will get spoiled, some asshole will post something on the internet” he says firmly. “We’re going tonight.”

Peter gives up and puts his jacket on.

If he’s honest, he knew there was no chance of not going, but at least he has something planned for later that he hopes will make sitting through the movie worth his while.

And of course, he has the comforting outline of his hip flask, concealed in an inside pocket.

Peter thinks he can probably get through tonight, if he has a little liquid courage.

He’s not a fan of movie theaters to start with, but at least when they go he can normally convince Stiles to sit in the back row and make out a little. But when it’s a Star Wars film, he may as well not even be there, except as someone for Stiles to nudge excitedly when there’s yet another explosion.

When they’d seen _Rogue One_ at a theater, Peter had placed his hand gently on Stiles’ thigh hopefully, only to have it sharply slapped away with a hissed “No! I’m watching!”

Peter had sulked for the rest of the film, and Stiles had completely failed to notice, too enthralled by the action on the screen.

Afterwards, when they went home together, instead of ending the evening cavorting  between the sheets, Peter went to bed alone and cranky, while Stiles sat up all night on the internet discussing the film with fellow enthusiasts.

Watching them at home isn’t really any better.

During _The Force Awakens,_ Peter had casually stretched out his arm to pull Stiles close, only to have him squirm out of Peter’s grip and insist that he watch more closely, babbling something  about evidence of a ship called Stormpilot, and something about another ship called Kylux. Peter honestly thought the only ship in the movie was the Millennium Falcon, but apparently he missed something.

It’s possible – he may have nodded off somewhere along the line.

Peter really hates George Lucas right then.

 

* * *

 

 

They’ve been together for a little over a year, they’ve been living together for three months, and they’re happy - happier than Peter feels he has any right to be.

 So he’s not going to spoil it by pouting over his boyfriend’s obsession, and he’s not going to point out the plot holes, and he certainly won’t tell Stiles that if he never sees a Star Wars film again, he’ll be a happy man.

Stiles is convinced that everyone must love the films, and he’s completely unaware of Peter’s feelings on the matter.

And Peter has no intention of telling him.

He’s sat through the rest of the films, he can sit through this one, and afterwards…well, afterwards he hopes that Stiles will be focused on him, and not the film, if he manages to pull off what he’s got planned.

So he’s filled his flask, and he’s ready to brave the crowds, and he’s resigned to losing Stiles for several hours to his obsession that Peter is _definitely_ not jealous of.

Luckily Stiles has purchased their tickets in advance, so they can skip the queue and go straight to the snack bar.

Stiles leaves Peter in line for the film, and goes to get the prerequisite bucket of popcorn and giant soda.

While he’s away, Peter sneaks a glance around, and slides the flask out of his pocket like a naughty schoolboy.

He sees Stiles heading back his way, looks at the giant line in front of him, and risks taking a swig.

He figures he’s earned it already, and he’ll definitely need it if his nerves aren’t going to get the better of him.

His timing is impeccable.

Impeccable if his intention was to have a theater attendant place a heavy arm on his shoulder and tell him “Excuse me Sir, no alcohol allowed in the theater. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Shit.

Stiles will kill him.

‘But we already have our tickets. My boyfriend’s desperate to see this. If I hand over the flask, surely we can overlook this?” Peter tries, putting on his most charming smile.

The woman’s had a long day, the place is packed, and she's standing firm.

“I’m sorry, but at a packed screening like this, I don’t have room for alcoholics who are going to make my life difficult. You’re out.”

Peter’s hackles rise at that, and he reacts without thinking to  the accusation.

“Who are you calling an alcoholic? I barely had a sip!”

Stiles reaches them just in time to see the attendant place her hands on her hips and attempt to stare Peter down.

He whirls to face Peter saying “What did you _do_?”

‘I didn’t do anything! I had one tiny sip from a flask, which _could_ have been water, and now this jumped up ticket tart is accusing me of being an alcoholic, and trying to throw me out” he says, scowling the whole time.

“Who are you calling a tart? That’s it! Get out, before I call security” the woman demands.

Stiles looks at Peter and the woman, facing off at each other, and he looks at the crowd that’s watching interestedly, and with a sigh he walks over to the trash, dumps his snacks, throws his arms wide in defeat, and says loudly “Well I guess we’re not seeing the movie, are we _darling_ ” in a saccharine sweet tone, the one that means he’s  extra pissed.

He grabs Peter by the arm and drags him from the theater, stopping only to hand their tickets to a young couple in the queue, saying “You may as well use them, since we can’t” while shooting Peter an absolutely furious look.

Stiles stomps towards the car, and Peter hurries after him.

When they reach the car, Stiles snatches the keys, saying “I’ll drive since you’ve been _drinking._ ”

He slams the door loudly, and is revving the engine before Peter’s even in the car.

They drive home in silence, and Peter can see that Stiles is just getting angrier by the minute.

“Stiles, sweetheart” he tries, but Stiles snaps out “Don’t speak to me.”

Peter closes his eyes and groans.

He’s fucked up royally.

When they reach home, Stiles parks the car and just sits in silence, staring straight ahead.

Peter can see that he’s practically quivering with rage. He’s never seen Stiles so upset, and he’s a little bit afraid, to be honest.

Finally, Stiles turns to Peter, a hurt look on his face.

“ _Why_ , Peter? Why would you do that? Sneaking a flask into the theater? What the hell were you thinking?” he demands, all his annoyance bubbling to the surface.

“It was stupid of me sweetheart, I admit it” Peter tells him, trying to stem the rising tide of anger.

‘You’re damn right it was! I’ve been waiting for months to see this, _months_! You know that! There’s nothing more important to me than that film!”

Peter’s stung by that, and he doesn’t stop to think before he snaps ‘Oh well, _there’s_ a surprise. You’ve always loved those damn movies more than me! I’d do anything for you, but the moment there’s a wookie, I don’t exist!”

Stiles pulls up short at that.

“What are you talking about? You like Star Wars just as much as I do. That’s why you always watch them with me” he says, frowning.

“No, you just assumed I liked them, because God forbid I don’t share your obsession. Honestly, Stiles? I didn’t mind the first film. I quite liked Solo, when he was a ruthless bastard. But really, I'm not a fan.”

Stiles looks like Peter’s slapped him.

“I thought you liked them” he says quietly.

Peter remains silent, head bowed.

“Why watch them then?” Stiles asks, all his anger gone in the shock of finding out that Peter’s not the man he thought he was.

Peter sighs.

“I told you, sweetheart. I’d do anything for you. You love Star Wars, and I love you, and if making you happy means watching movies with plot holes you could drive a space ship through, I’ll do it. I’ll even put up with Jar Jar Binks, as much as I want to smash him in the face with a rock.”

Stiles digests this information, staring at his hands as if they somehow hold the answer to all of life’s questions.

“So, if you knew how important tonight was, why did you pull that stunt with the flask?” he finally asks.

Peter debates just lying, and abandoning his plan.

God knows it’s all turned to shit now anyway.

But as he looks at the forlorn expression on Stiles’ face, he knows that his best option is just to tell him the truth, and let the chips fall where they may.

Peter puts his hand into his jacket as he says “I was drinking because I was nervous.”

Stiles snorts.

“Why would Star Wars make you nervous? I mean, I know you don’t like crowds, but still. You needed a drink that badly?”

‘I didn’t need a drink because of the movie. I needed a drink because of what I had planned for afterwards” Peter confesses, and draws his hand out of his jacket.

He’s holding a tiny black box, and he offers it to Stiles.

“I’ve ruined this completely now, but I don’t suppose you’d consider marrying me?”

Stiles’ mouth drops open in shock.

“What? Why?”

Peter’s mouth twists in a rueful grin as he says “Because I love you. Because you make me happier than I’ve ever been.  Because If I don’t snap you up, you’ll run off with some other Star Wars fan, and I don’t think my poor heart could take it.”

Stiles opens the box, and looks at the two rings inside.

“Which one is mine?” he asks, voice hitching.

“Is that a yes? Even though I don’t love Star Wars?”

“Of course it’s a yes, asshole. How could I say no to you?"

“Now which ring is mine?”

“Whichever one you’d like, darling” Peter tells him, as his face breaks into a wide smile.

Stiles chooses the  engagement ring that has two words engraved on it, leaving Peter with the one with three, just as he’d expected when he’d had them sized.

"How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you do this?” Stiles grumbles, but he's smiling and there's no heat to his words.

Peter slips the ring onto his fiancé’s finger, and Stiles holds it up to the light, tears in his eyes.

“You must like those films at least a little” he says wetly, admiring the silver letters engraved into the dark tungsten ring.

“There are a few good lines in there” Peter concedes, slipping his own ring on and holding his hand up so that they’re side by side.

 

* * *

 

Much later, as they lie in bed together, Stiles lets out a snicker from where he’s curled up against Peter’s chest, recovering.

“What’s funny?” Peter enquires mildly, his body loose and relaxed and his mood much improved.

Make up sex combined with proposal sex really is the best thing, he reflects.

“You were jealous of Star Wars” Stiles says, amusement evident in his tone.

“I was not!” Peter protests.

“You totally were, you’ve been jealous of Star Wars the whole time.”

“Not jealous, just not a fan” Peter corrects him.

A moment later he adds “I do hate George Lucas a little, though.”

Stiles turns and looks at him, surprised.

“Really?  Why would you hate George?”

“I hate anything that keeps me from getting my hands on that sweet little body of yours” Peter confesses.

“And if it’s a choice between me and Star Wars, it seems you’ll always choose Star Wars.”

Stiles’ expression is gleeful as he leans in and kisses Peter, and then takes his hand so that their fingers are intertwined, their rings both visible.

“Not always. Not when it matters” he reminds him, running a finger over the inscriptions.

Peter’s ring says **_I love you_**.

Stiles’ says **_I know._**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
